Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Pre-Awakening= |-|Post-Awakening= Summary Thor Odinson is the prince of Asgard and a former member of the Avengers. When his irresponsible behavior threatened his homeland, he was stripped of his power and banished by his father Odin to Earth. While exiled on Earth, Thor learned humility, found love in Jane Foster, and helped to save his new friends from a destructive threat sent by his jealous adoptive brother Loki. In the process, Thor redeemed himself in the eyes of his father and was granted access to his power once more. After being welcomed back to Asgard as a hero, Thor visited Earth to retrieve Loki, after Loki began his attempt to take over the world. He joined the Avengers and fought with them against the Chitauri during the Battle of New York. After he returned to Asgard he helped the Asgardian armies restore peace to the Nine Realms. He fought against the Dark Elves during the Second Dark Elf Conflict, killing their leader, Malekith, and ending the threat. During these events, he was reunited with Jane Foster after she became host to the Aether and became a target of the Dark Elves. Eventually, the Aether was removed from her body and the Dark Elves were defeated. Thor renounced his claim to the throne and left Asgard for Earth so he could stay with Foster. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-B | 6-C Name: Thor Odinson Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Age: 1,053 Classification: Asgardian Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Characteristics, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Earthquakes, Storms, Tornados, Thunder and Lightning), Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from a stab by Gungir and regenerated from multiple stabs by Hela's blades), Longevity (Asgardians can live for thousands of years), Accelerated Healing (instantly recovered from a fatal hit from The Destroyer when he got his powers back and multiple severe wounds from Hela when his true power was awakened), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Armour Generation, Cloth Manipulation (Can conjure his regular outfit in place of preexisting clothes), Limited Telekinesis (Can control Mjolnir's trajectory mid-air with his mind) and Flight Attack Potency: Street level (Singlehandedly took down a squad of SHIELD agents) | City level (Destroyed Sokovia, which was around that size) | Island level (Covered Asgard in a storm. Battled Hela and managed to harm her) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (Comparable to The Hulk). Massively Hypersonic Flight & Throwing Speed. Massively Hypersonic+ Attack Speed with Lightning | At least Supersonic Combat & Reaction Speed (Almost comparable to Hela). High Hypersonic attack speed with thunderstorm. Massively Hypersonic+ Attack Speed with Lightning Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Effortlessly carried Erik Selvig over his shoulder.) | Unknown, at least Class M '''(Comparable to the Hulk) | '''Class T (Nearly comparable to Hela) Striking Strength: Street Class | City Class | Island Class Durability: Street level | City level (Took hits from Hulk and Malekith) | Island level (Endured numerous attacks from Hela.) Stamina: High | Very High (Capable of fighting hordes of Frost Giants and Fire Demons without getting tired.) | Very High Range: Standard melee range | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning Bolts and Hammer Throwing. | Hundreds of Meters with Lightning and Weather Manipulation Standard Equipment: None | Mjolnir | None Intelligence: Highly skilled fighter, fairly high otherwise Weakness: None notable Key: Depowered | Base | Awakened Gallery File:Thor vs frost giants - Fight scene-0|Thor vs Frost Giants File:The_Avengers_Fight_Scene_Thor_vs_Iron_Man_vs_Captain_America_HD-0|Thor vs Iron Man vs Captain America Others Notable Victories: Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe) Wonder Woman's profile (6-C versions; Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Steppenwolf (DC Extended Universe) Steppenwolf's profile (Speed was equalized, and 6-C versions were used) Jason Grace (Riordanverse) Jason Grace's profile (Speed was equalized, and 6-C versions were used) Kylo Ren (Star Wars) Kylo's Profile (Both were 7-B, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Movie Characters Category:Gods Category:Weather Users Category:Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Warriors Category:Electricity Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6